The Spirits Among Us
by vanmele
Summary: Naruto discovers a love for Fuuinjutsu and with the help of his new friends, and some spirits they will test the very limits of what a ninja can do. Naruto/harem
1. Chapter 1

**The Spirits Among Us**

Chapter 1

Naruto walked out of the academy murdering under his breath about stupid clones. While he was walking he sees his instructor and another teacher talking to each other.

Naruto ran up to him and asked, "Hay Sekitan- sensei can you help me with my clones. They always look like there dying when I do the Jutsu."

Sekitan answered with a fake smile," Sorry Naruto but the year is over, you will haft to what until next year."

"But what I'm I going to do for the next two months," Naruto asked.

The chuunin thought for a moment and said ", how about this", while reaching in to weapon pouch and pulled out a scroll. ," this is a fun-jutsu scroll work on this over the summer," handing the scroll over to Naruto.

"What's _Fuuinjutsu_," Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"It's the sealing arts. Have you ever wander how some of the teachers get weapons out of scrolls," the teacher asked. Naruto nodded his head and Sekitan continued," that is fun-justu and even the Hakage knows some _Fuuinjutsu_. The forth was a Fuuinjutsu master."

Naruto hearing that his idol was great at fuuinjutsu was more than enough for him to except the scroll. "Thanks Sekitan- sensei I'll master this scroll in no time," Naruto said as he started to walk home leaving the two chuunin by themselves.

The chuunin with Sekitan asked, "Why did you give the demon that scroll."

Sekitan snorted and answered, "Like that brat could learn the sealing arts. It's one of the hardest arts to learn."

His friend nodded, "I suppose your wright, and even I have trouble with the basics."

"Come on let's get out of here," Sekitan said as they too left the academy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto ran all the way to his apartment holding on to the scroll tightly. When he got to his apartment he cleaned off the table in his kitchen of all the empty ramen containers and opened the scroll and started to read.

Naruto read the first two feet of the scroll and got out some ink and paper. The scroll suggested that Naruto practice calligraphy before getting into drawing seals. The scroll had an example of some words written in calligraphy so Naruto gave those words a try. It was about an hour before Naruto desisted that while his handwriting wasn't too bad he was going to have to work on it. Naruto was going to need a book on calligraphy. He would have to go to the library, but he knows that the old bat that ran it wouldn't let him in. But lucky for Naruto stealth was one of his best skills so that shouldn't be a problem.

That night Naruto was able to get a few books on calligraphy and he started to practice. His hand weighting wasn't that bad to begin with so it took about a week before he attempted his first seal. The first few days were frustrating as he would look at the scroll draw the seal but there were small mistakes but when he got his first storage seal to not blowup on activating Naruto was ecstatic. With that it only took another week to learn all that the scroll had to offer.

Now that Naruto had mastered that scroll and the library didn't have any more on _Fuuinjutsu for some reason he was headed to the Hokage's office. When he got there he said hi to the secretary, a young woman that was always nice to him, and walked into his Sarutobi-jiji's office. _

_Sarutobi greeted Naruto as he walked in and gave him a break from all the paperwork," hello there Naruto how can I help you today."_

_Naruto smiled as he sat in one of the chairs and said, "Hi jiji, I came to say hi and ask you something."_

"What is it you wanted to ask me Naruto", Sarutobi asked.

"Well I started to learn _Fuuinjutsu and I was wandering if you had some books I could barrow", Naruto asked._

_Sarutobi looked a bit surprised and asked," Really Naruto Fuuinjutsu is a very complicated and dangerous art to use if not used right."_

_Naruto took out the scroll that his teacher gave him and the one he made," I got this scroll from my sensei gave me this scroll after I failed to make one of those supped clones. It was pretty easy to do and I even made this other scroll to hold all my weapons in," demonstrating by poofing outa kunai._

Sarutobi asked," so you have only had that scroll for two weeks," Naruto nodded and the hokage thought for a moment,' that is pretty good for someone how just started. Hmm… maybe I could give Naruto his parents Fuuinjutsu books they have some of their notes on them. It could help out him a lot.' The hokage got up and when to a storage room in his office and moved some boxes to where a safe was. After entering the combination and some quick hand seals and the safe opened. In the safe were several scrolls and he took out of the safe and went back to his desk. He tossed the scrolls to Naruto how nearly dropped them.

"What are these," Naruto asked as he looked at the white scrolls with the numbers one throw four on them.

"A friend of mine liked seals and these are his scrolls that had, with his notes in them." The Sarutobi said, "You can have these."

"But they aren't mine," said Naruto.

"The friend I'm taking about is no longer with us and he would want someone to learn from him. Sealing was one of his best arts," Sarutobi said.

Naruto thought for a moment and said,"OK jiji I'll work as hard as I can to master _Fuuinjutsu and make you and your friend proud." Then ran up to his jiji and gave him a hug and said," thank you."_

_"Now Naruto about the academy," said _Sarutobi," you will be put with your age group next year. I think we were get a little ahead of ourselves sending you in two years early."

"OK jiji, I better go so you can get back to your paperwork," said Naruto.

The hokage looked at his paperwork that seemed to double in size sense he last looked at it and sweatdroped.

"Alright Naruto be shore to be in room 213 at the academy when the break is over." Sarutobi said.

"See you later," Naruto said as he ran out of the room.

'Well there son would take an interest in seals. If this pans out we could have another seal master in the village,' Sarutobi thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next month and a half Naruto studied the first scroll, which had 15 books in it. He got throw the first two and was working on the third. He even thought up some new pranks with the seals that he knows. He went to class early on his first day to put what he had learned to use.

Naruto got their and there wasn't any one there yet so he got to work. He got done with only a few minutes to spare so he sat down in the back of the class and waited for the show. The class began to fill up and as the bell was about to ring Naruto's new teacher came in. he had brown hair, tan skin, and a scar over his nose.

"My name is Iruka Umino and I'm introducing myself because we have a new student with us today," Iruka said and everyone looked at Naruto, "Why don't you introduce yourself."

Naruto smile at getting all this attention and said," Hai my name is Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen, fuuinjutsu, and pranking. I don't dislike many things and my dream is to be hokage." Naruto said the last part with excitement.

Iruka frond a little at the pranking part but smiled at what Naruto's dream was and said, " that's a good dream Naruto and you have a lot of work if you want to reach it and please don't pull any pranks in class." The grin across Naruto's face wasn't a good sign.

"I can't promise that Iruka- sensei," Naruto said.

Iruka sighed and want to pick up some papers on his desk unknowingly triggering the seal that was under it. The next thing he know he was that all but his head, which was blocked by the papers he was picking up, was covered in orange paint. There was an outline of him on the black board.

At this point most of the class was snickering and Naruto and Kiba nearly fell out of their chairs. To say the least Naruto spanned his first detention after school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: IF SOMEONE COULD HELP ME WITH PROOF READING THAT WOULD BE VERY HELPFUL. PLZ READ AND REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Spirits Among Us**

Chapter 2

It had been three months since Naruto started in his new class. He quickly made friends with Choji and Shikamaru but, for Naruto, class was as boring as ever. If you sat behind him you could see that most of the time he had his textbook open there was a Fuuinjutsu scroll in it that he was reading.

This caught attention of Sasuke's twin sister Seizasha. What about fuuinjutsu has him so interested and there were the pranks he was pulling. The paint launcher was just the first. He had transported a bucket of eggs on to their other teacher's, Mizuki, head. He had also been able to cover Iruka in feathers that were sealed to not come off until the chakra in the seal ended or Naruto canceled the seal. Within a half hour of that one Iruka caved with letting Naruto off of punishment to stop the snickering.

Seizasha wondered what about seals had him so interested, other than the pranks that he was pulling. She thought that Fuuinjutsu was just for sealing items and making bombs but apparently that isn't all it could do. And today she was going to find out more about their new classmate and his interest in Fuuinjutsu.

Seizasha noted that the last few days Naruto had been going to the training grounds after class and she was going to find out why. That day after school she followed Naruto to the training grounds. It wasn't like anyone was home waiting for her at home and her brother was to busy in his own world to notice that she wasn't there.

When Seizasha got to the training ground she saw Naruto checking over two sealing tags that were about twice as big as the standard explosive tag. He set them up on two trees in the training area and she hopped into a tree wandering want they were going to do. Naruto touched the tags for a moment and they glowed blue for a moment and he stepped back. He unsealed a windmill shuriken and throws it between the seals. The moment that the shuriken got in-between the seals they shot out blue tendrils and caught the shuriken. Naruto was about to jump for joy when the seals overloaded and blow up.  
Seizasha was so engrossed in the jutsu that when it exploded surprised her and she fell out of the tree that she was in. She ground after she hit the groaned and slowly got up.

Naruto saw her and said," who's there."

Seizasha came into the field were Naruto could see her clearly see her and said, "hey Naruto."

"Seizasha what are you doing here," Naruto said recognizing her from class.  
"I was wondering why you found seals so interesting so I desisted to come and see what you could do with them," Seizasha answered.

Naruto looked at her confused and said," why didn't you just ask. It wouldn't be that hard to tell you why I like seals."

"OK why do you like seals," Seizasha asked.

"Well at first it was to kill time over the summer after the academy last year but, when I started to learn I found out all that a seal could do," Naruto answered," I mean if you are advanced enough and now the right sealing formula you can do jutsu without hand seals!" Naruto finished excitedly.

Seizasha thought of the advantages that could give her and the faced that Naruto didn't use hand seal for his pranks. 'That would be a great advantage in a fight,' Seizasha thought, 'maybe he could teach me something on seals.'

"Naruto could you teach me about seals," Seizasha asked.

Naruto was stunned for a moment he never thought she would say that. He thought that she would just nod and walk away. She normally only talked to Hinata and Hanabi, the Hyuuga twins, and those conversations were normally brief never lasting to long.

Naruto didn't know that they were the only people she could have a decent conversation with. All the other girls where fan-girls of "the last Uchiha" even the yamanaka heir Ino was a fan-girl and that disgusted Seizasha.

Naruto answered about 30 seconds later and said," Sure." He was happy to have a new friend and someone to bounce ideas off of. Naruto pulled out the first scroll he got and tossed it to Seizasha. She caught it and Naruto started to explain it to her the basics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next month Seizasha got to know Naruto after school and he would help her with the basics of Fuuinjutsu. Most of the month was spent in the Uchiha library writing seals and getting better handwriting. Naruto looked though the library and was amazed at all the books but disappointed when the Fuuinjutsu was so small.

Over the next month there were times when Seizasha would get so frustrated with Naruto for his stupidity but, after getting to know him she realized her mistake. It wasn't that Naruto was stupid it was that he was ignorant from basically raising himself. After she decided to help out with that. When he had those moments of ignorance she would help explain things to him and let him use the Uchiha library.

They got along well and would spar once in a while when Seizasha got frustrated with seals. She was even able to help him a bit in his taijutsu. She also introduced Naruto to Hinata and Hanabi. Naruto was happy to have some new friends and help them learn seals too. Even thought Naruto was confused as to why Hinata got all red and fainted all the time. Seizasha on the other hand found it hilarious and teased the poor girl when they were alone. Seizasha desisted to keep Naruto ignorance of her feelings so she could have more fun.

Naruto was able to explain to different levels in Fuuinjutsu users. They were all at the beginner level in seals witch is just able to understand basic formulas. The next level is an expert they can deconstruct basic and intermediate level seal and can start to make some more challenging seals. The next level is a journeyman how in the old days would travel from place to place studying seals to broaden their knowledge but now there are lots of sealing books so traveling isn't always necessary. Then there are seal masters how can deconstruct all kinds of seal and have at least five seals of their own making.

So now that your were training together they made a schedule for what they would do throughout the week. So it came to studying seals Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. They spar on Tuesday and Thursday and they study whatever they want on Saturday with Sunday off. This was the routine for the next six months.

In those six months they all got quite a bit stronger. Naruto was almost done will the tenth book in the first scroll and, his taijutsu got better finding that the hard fist style a good fit even if he bastardized it a little. He also got into elemental jutsu when he saw Seizasha's fire style: great fire ball jutsu. He hasn't learned any but is reading some of the different kinds.

Seizasha was getting better at seals but not even close to Naruto's level. She could use basic chakra seals to lock doors and scrolls, trap seals, and pretty good explosive seals. They were more advanced than the one sold in most ninja stores so she thought she was doing pretty well. Her taijutsu was getting better to but what do you expect fighting three opponents at once. She learned two or three new fire jutsu but was working more on her seals.

Hinata and Hanabi were at about the same place in seals with the exception that Hinata was also working on healing seals. They both got better at the Hyuuga fighting style, Hanabi was still better at the fighting style. With Hinata having the better chakra control and working with her friends, especially Naruto, her confides went you a little. They both were able to turn on and off there Byakugan without hand seals by the end of the six months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It was a Friday after school and everyone but Naruto was at one of the more forested training grounds, as they had just found the tree waking chakra control exercise. Hinata was already at the top of the tree and Hanabi and Seizasha were making steady progress.

Hinata sat on one of the taller branches looking down asked," I wonder were Naruto-kun is."

"Probably working on that seal that we saw last night," Hanabi answered," He was working on it pretty intently last night."

"I hope it isn't anything dangers," Hinata said.

Seizasha snorted," Like we could do anything to stop him."

Hanabi nodded at that," The hokage couldn't stop Naruto when he's working on a seal that he is fixated on," Hinata sighed and nodded her head. Naruto could be quiet stubborn when he was working on seals.  
At this moment Naruto ran into the clearing and had one of the biggest smiles on his face that they had ever seen. He looked for them for a moment, spotting them up several of the trees and ran up to them.

"It's finished," Naruto said.

"So what is it this time?" Seizasha asked while hanging upside down on a tree branch.

Naruto was about to speak when he closed his mouth and took out a seal, placed it on the ground and the field glowed blue for a moment. They recognized the privacy barrier it was a round barrier that went about 20 meters from what they saw. That was an improvement over the last time they saw him make this barrier. They wondered what Naruto was going to show them.

"What is the n-new seal you wanted to s-show us Naruto-kun," Hinata asked curiously.  
Naruto stood up and said," I'm glad you asked Hinata-chan. You see I made a seal that will help us with are training speed-up quite a bit."

They all looked surprised at this and Seizasha asked," What seal is that."

Before answering Naruto took off his jacket and shirt, which turned Hinata's face red as she put her hands over her eyes with an "eep." That didn't stop her from her looking through her fingers at Naruto. Seizasha and Hanabi seeing Hinata reaction giggled a little and Hanabi asked," not that Hinata doesn't like the show that you're giving her but, why did you take your shirt off."

Naruto looked confused at the first part but answered," Because the seal is on my chest."

Seizasha looked amused at Naruto's confusion and the fact that he still hasn't figured out that Hinata has a crush on him. Seizasha said," you still don't get girls Naruto, anyway what is the seal."

Naruto looked between the girls trying to figuring out what the girls were talking about for a moment before shrugging and putting his hands into the ram seal and channeling chakra threw his body. The effect was immediate as a seal appeared on his heart and stomach. The first one over this heart had a round center had a two in it. Then around that was a bigger circle that had interlocking circles in-between the two circles and on the other side of that circle was a web like design that went out two rows. He had another one on his stomach that looked like a sun that had a swirl in the middle that had eight lines going out from that swirl.

Naruto answered while point at his heart," this is the chakra absorption and resistant seals. The resistant seal will make us stronger and faster. The chakra absorption will take some of our chakra while we improve our control and it will give us more back when we increase our control or get low. The other one I'm still trying to figure out. All I know for sheer is that it isn't hurting me, has a lot of security, and is containing something huge."

"Interesting so you're going to give us the chakra absorption and resistant seals to all of us," Seizasha asked.

"Ya," Naruto said with a smile," it will take about an hour to put on the seal and we'll be good to go."  
"What do you two think," Seizasha asked," do you girls want the seal."

Hinata wouldn't turn down a gift from Naruto and said," I think it's a good idea if it will make us stronger."

Hanabi nodded her head and said," I think it's a good idea as well but how did you put the seal on your chest by yourself?"  
Naruto looked a little tried when she asked that and said," it wasn't easy writing the seal from the refection in a mirror but, I got it done."

"So Naruto how do we get started," Seizasha asked knowing this seal would be complicated.  
Naruto blushed a little and said," well I'm going to need you to take off your shirts first."  
"Ta-tak-take off my shi-shirt," Hinata stuttered with a shocked look and a huge blush on her face," yo-you can't be ser-serious."

Naruto sighed," I won't lie to you guys. In order for me to give you these seals I have to write them as close to your heart as possible. It uses your heart as a center point for the resistant seal to spread from and, the chakra absorption seal needs to be over one of the eight inner gates to absorb the chakra from. So over the heart is the best place to put this seal." Naruto finished with a blush on his face.

"So putting it our hearts will make the seal the most effective right not you just wanting to see us with our tops off," Hanabi said. Naruto nodded his head and Hanabi having no problem with this started to take off her shirt.

Hinata shocked at her sisters action said," Ha-Hanabi what are you doing!"

Hanabi, not surprised at her sister's action, had not fully taking off her shirt said," Naruto said it was the only place to put it and I see no lies in his eyes."

Hinata considered her sister's point and said," I don't think he would lie about this just to see us nu-nude but still," blushing harder at the last part.

Naruto was about to step in to stop a fight before it started when Seizasha put a hand on his shoulder. She said," Turn around for a moment Naruto let me talk to Hinata for a moment," and walked over to Hinata when Naruto had turned away from them.

Seizasha walked behind Hinata and whispered in her ear," There's nothing to be embarrassed about Hinata it's just friends helping each other out."

"w-wh-what if Naruto doesn't like what he sees," Hinata whispered as she fidgeted in Seizasha's grasp.  
Seizasha had seen what Hinata looked like under her jacket and thought,' then he's either gay or beyond help in the intelligence department.' she said," You have nothing to nothing to worry about Hinata your beautiful and in a few years Naruto won't be able to keep his hands off you," with a smile that grew the redder Hinata's face got.

With Naruto turned around Seizasha got in front of Hinata and unzipped her jacket. Hanabi figuring out what Seizasha was doing got behind Hinata and pulled the jacket off. Hinata was frozen in shock at that her sister and Seizasha were striping her in front of Naruto. Hinata had a body that most fifteen year olds would be jealous of with a mid-high B cup at the age of twelve. After that her shirt and chain mail were off too leaving her in only her bra. With that done Seizasha and Hanabi took off their tops leaving them in there bra's also, which soon fell off too. Seizasha was at a large A cup and quite proud of that and, Hanabi was just under her sister with a solid B cup. Seizasha got behind a still shocked Hinata and popped her bra off.

"Get ready Hinata," Seizasha said as Hinata put her hands to cover herself as Seizasha called Naruto to turn around.

When he did his jaw nearly hit the ground as he got a good look at them. Hinata covering herself with her arm but he could still see a lot more than he usually does. Seizasha was beside Hinata with her hands behind her back and Hanabi just had one hand on her hip waiting to continue.  
Seizasha saw that Naruto seemed to have frozen and was just staring at them. She smiled and said," do you like what you see N-a-r-u-t-o-kun."

Naruto nodded his head slowly and said I, umm wow, a sorry for um, wow. Wha- what were we doing."  
Seizasha said," you were going to give us your new seal. That is if you remember it after looking at us." Hinata at his point was giving a good impression of a tomato and Hanabi even had a small blush on her face, it was good to know she could make Naruto speechless. "Why don't you start with Hinata Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded and unsealed a futon so they could lay on it while he applied the seal," Y-ya, Hinata please lie down on this while I get the ink ready."

Doing as he told her she laid down and tried to relax as her crush came over and knelt at her side and said," try to relax Hinata your beautiful."

Hinata blushed harder if that was possible and said," go ahead Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded and he got started to draw on the left side of her chest. She giggled cuss it tickled and Naruto smiled and said," It's good to see you smile but try not to laugh. The faster I get this done the faster you can put your shirt back on." Hinata nodded and let him continue.

Seizasha and Hanabi looked at the seal being written. The first one was bone in about twenty minutes and sealing language covered a little move then half her chest. Naruto ran through a few hand seal and put his hand on the center of the seal which was Hinata's breast. Hinata had never been so embarrass and it could have been her imagination but she thought she felt Naruto squeeze a little.

The next seal took about the same amount of time as the first and as Naruto activated this one something surprised Hinata. It started to spread to cover her arms and legs and put her in pain. Hinata looked at with pain on her face and said confused," it hu-hurts Nar-Naruto-kun. You di-didn't say it would hu-hurt."

Naruto looked a little sad and said, "I know Hinata-chan I was afraid that it would scare you into not wanting it. It will be over soon."

"No fair," Hinata moaned out. But like he said it was over a few moments later. She was breathing a little hard but the seal was done. She looked down and it looked just like Naruto's only with a zero in the circle.

Hanabi asked a little concerned," Are you OK, how did it feel?"

"I'm OK, it felt like when you get a bad scrap but all over," Hinata answered.

After that Hanabi was the same way but when Naruto was about to start on Seizasha saw a small scar about two inches long were the center over the seal was going to go. Naruto looked a bit confused because it looked like a stab wound but that wasn't possible. If she was stabbed there it would have went through her heart.

Seizasha saw where he was looking and sighed," Naruto my heart isn't on the left side it's on the right." Naruto looked even more confused so she elaborated," I have dextrocardia it's a condition were all my organs were made on the opposite sided they were supposed to."

"That doesn't explain the scar over were your heart is supposed to be," Naruto said.

Seizasha smiled ruefully and said," It was a parting gift from my older brother."

Hinata and Hanabi's eyes widened at that as they know all about the Uchiha massacre and now that Seizasha escaped that fate on a technicality. Naruto, not being in a clan didn't know all the details about the demise of the Uchiha.

"Your Sasuke stabbed you," Naruto said shocked.

"No Naruto it was our eldest brother Itachi is the one how stabbed me through my chest and he is also the one how massacre my clan," Seizasha said. Naruto was speechless and she continues," I probably use up all my luck that day when he ran me through and didn't check if I was dead. I lived because of a medical abnormality. That is why I try to have fun every day not brood like Sasuke does."

"How can you move on from something like that," Hinata asked.

"I didn't have much of a choice, It was either that or I end up like Sasuke, and I don't want that," Seizasha said. "Not that I wouldn't jump at the chance to kill him Itachi I'm just not going to go out of my way to find him."

"How could someone do that to their own family," Naruto said finally coming out of his shock.

"I don't know Naruto-kun but it isn't something that you have to worry about," Seizasha said as she stroked his cheek. She continued," Now can you give me the seal Naruto-kun, I'm getting a little cold."

This brought Naruto out of his slightly angry state and got to work on the right side of her chest. After that he explained a bit more about the seals. Naruto explained how to raise the resistant seals level by channeling chakra to the seal and how to make it go to zero by making the bird seal and saying kai. After that they did some light sparing to get used to level one.

At the end of the day it was just Naruto and Seizasha sitting in a convertible silence when Naruto said," Seizasha if you ever do find Itachi don't go after him by yourself."

Seizasha smiled," I won't Naruto that is what I have friends for." With that said they got up and went their separate ways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN I WOULD LIKE TO THANK NREED2 AND ****OmegaDelta FOR BATAING THIS CHAPTER. PLZ READ AND REVIEW. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Spirits among Us**

Chapter 3

Naruto was in the Uchiha library working on the security seals for most of the jutsu and ninja related information scrolls so that all the people in Naruto's little study group. There were obviously no Uchiha seal masters and few journeymen because it didn't take to long for Naruto to break some of the low level jutsu and a section on something called henjutsu, whatever that was. Naruto's curiosity getting the better of him he grabbed a scroll on henjutsu and started to read. It was a scroll on female anatomy and pleaser and pain nerves. Naruto's first thought was to put it back on the shelf but for some reason he couldn't and before long there were two more scrolls on the table in front of him. One was on the same subject the other was a jutsu.

Seizasha walked into the library with a box of poky in her hand looking to see if Naruto had made and progress. She came to see Naruto reading a scroll with a blush on his face and raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto how's it going with the seals," Seizasha asked and picked up one of the scrolls he was looking at.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when Seizasha talked and scrambled to grab the scrolls that were on the table. Unfortunately for Naruto Seizasha had already grabbed one and sat down to read it. Naruto was sweating bullets as Seizasha continued to read, and worst of all Naruto couldn't see her reaction on her face because of the scroll.

"Naruto," Seizasha said," enjoying some little reading."

"This isn't what it looks like," Naruto said quickly.

"Really Naruto, because it looks like you are looking into the art of seduction," Seizasha said in an even voice while continuing to read.

"I just wanted to know what henjutsu was," Naruto said.

Seizasha looked up from the scroll," I think that would be obvious with the first scroll not the first three scrolls," she said.

"Well, umm it was, ah interesting," Naruto said," do you not like me anymore," Naruto asked nervously.

"No Naruto just because you read these I don't think and less of you Naruto. I would be concerned if you weren't interested in the female body," Seizasha said putting down the scroll and running her hands down the sides of her body. Naruto watched her hands the entire time and it made Seizasha smile, "Naruto," she said getting his attention back to her face," when you were reading these scrolls who's body did you see? Mine? Hinata's? Hanabi's?" she asked.

Naruto was not expecting that at all couldn't put together the words to answer. Seizasha still smiling continued," I mean you have seen use all topless."

"Umm, to tell you the truth, all four of us." Naruto answered.

"You mean you doing this to us?" Seizasha asked.

Naruto answered," yes and no. I have thought of that and what I would look like as a girl."

"Really," Seizasha said.

"Ya and while I was thinking about it I thought of something. Seizasha why is yours, and a few others I've seen, girls body's developing so quickly?" Naruto asked.

Seizasha nodded her head at that it was a good question and one she had the answer to," Girls who take their ninja training seriously and have higher levels of chakra will find that there body's develop faster so the body can keep up and control their chakra better. I think it's the same for boys too."

"So all the girls chasing your brother complaining about there, uh development in class would just have to train harder," Naruto said.

Seizasha nodded and said," Yes they would, those in clans like Ino would grow a little faster than Sakura would because being a ninja's in their blood," with that said she looked back at the scroll," Made any progress on the seals."

Naruto relaxed and nodded," Ya, I got some of the low level jutsu unlocked but the seals are getting more complicated and compact so it is hard to see them all."

"Don't worry Naruto you've got plenty of time," Seizasha said. After that he got back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Over the next two months Naruto learned that he was a wind user and even learned a jutsu with it, wind style: great breakthrough. He also started to increases his chakra control and wind chakra, but that was slow going at best. He continued to study henjutsu in his spare time but only Seizasha know he studied that. Seizasha would even help him a few times but Naruto had only given her a few messages after long spars. He was getting good at those and , you know what they say practice makes perfect.

Seizasha knew where Naruto was at now, Hinata would be putty in his hands. He was getting better every time she got a message, and she was getting to know what to look for if someone was trying to seduce me. She is the last female of her clan.

The school year was over and summer just started and Naruto and his friends were training in an empty training field. Naruto had a leaf in his hands and was trying to split it. Seizasha was doing the fire chakra exercise, which was to burn a leaf to ash in just one second. Hinata and Hanabi were working on the Hyuuga fighting style but it was apparent who was better at it. Hanabi was at home with the rigid and quick strike style of the Hyuuga clan but Hinata on the other hand was having problems getting her body to stay rigid. It disabled one of her best advantages Hinata was much more naturally flexible and the Hyuuga style just didn't use that.

Naruto was getting frustrated with the wind control exercise. He could only cut the leaf about half way and he had been working on this for a little over two months. It didn't help that Seizasha was closer to completing her exercise but it still took about 10 seconds to burn the leaf. So he desisted to finish a seal he has been working on for a little while.

The new seal Naruto was working on was a chakra sensor seal that would display any chakra within a 200 meter area. He had gotten that part to work and the people in the training area were displayed on a two foot by two foot page of scroll. It worked great but Naruto was trying to expand the seals range.

It took about an hour but he finally got the seal to expand its range to that of 2 kilometers. When it worked Naruto was ecstatic and started to look at some of the new chakra signals. They were in the training ground area so there weren't many more but he did see three new signals. At least he thought there were three because one kept going in and out. At first he thought there was something wrong with his seal or they were at the edge of the seals range. But he soon figured that wasn't it because there was one of the chakras that was even farther away then the flickering one.

Naruto called everyone over and asked what they thought," The seal is working fine but this one person keeps going in and out."

Hinata answered," could it be that the person is hurt."

Naruto thought for a moment and said," it could be."

"Let's go check it out," Hanabi said. They all nodded and headed off.

They headed to the next training ground over and looked for the three people on the radar. They got there and it wasn't too hard to find the three people or should I say women. The first one was a woman with black hair that went to her shoulders with red eyes how was sparing. She wore what looked like white bandages with mesh armor under it with one red sleeve. The person she was sparing with was a girl who was their age with brown hair that went to mid back with a barred going down the left side of her face. She was warring a simple purple kimono that had wraps around the middle with mesh armor under it. The last one wasn't wearing much at all with a mesh under armor with an orange skirt and a tan trench coat. She had purple hair in a spiky pony tail with shaggy hair and light brown eyes.

Naruto and everyone was in a tree looking at the two spar. Naruto looked at his map and saw that the girls signal was the one that was coming in and out and Naruto still couldn't figure out why.

Naruto was scratching his head and said," she doesn't look hurt."

"Then what could it be," said Seizasha," Hinata, Hanabi could you check what her chakra looks like."

They did and they were confused at what they were seeing. The girl's chakra was mostly white with small patches that were the normal blue. Hinata and Hanabi told them this and it just confused them farther.

While Naruto was thinking he notes that something is wrong," where's the other woman at."

It only took a moment for all the girls to leave the tree as Naruto was raped up in ninja wire and pulled out of the tree. Naruto was putted to the ground and soon found the woman that was missing as her foot impacted his chest to keep him there. The girls also fond her when Naruto grunted from the impacted.

"What do we have here," the women said," Spies are getting small these days."

"Hey I'm not a spy," Naruto exclaimed as he struggled to get free," and untie me!" All she did was tighten the wire.

The others that were sparing stopped at this point and looked at Naruto and the others that jumped out of the tree. "No I don't think I will. Now, why were you watching us?" the women asked.

"Why should I," Naruto asked.

"Because I'm second in command at torture and interrogation in the village," she said," We have ways of making you talk."

Naruto looked a little scared for a moment but stuck to his guns," I'm not telling you nothing."

A smile spread across her face and she said," well then lets get started," as she pulled out an elongated kunai.

"No don't hurt him," Hinata exclaimed fearfully.

The other women sighed and said," stop scaring the kids Anko." The women looked at Hinata and asked," what are you kids doing here."

Hinata looked at the women and then at Naruto, how was still struggling at the ever tightening wire, how was looking at her and sighed defeated. Hinata answered," Naruto-kun was testing a new seal he was making. It was a chakra sensor seal and he got a strange reading so we came here to find out what it was."

The newly named Anko said "who was it coming from," thinking for a moment that it may be from the seal on her neck.

"It was coming from her," Hinata said pointing at the girl who was currently behind the other women.

"Me," the girl said as everyone looked at her.

"Now that you know why we're here, untie me," Naruto yelled.

Anko picked up Naruto and hugged him with his back to her and said," No I think I'll keep you," as she licked the side of his face.

Naruto didn't know how to fall about this situation he was in and looked to the others for help.

The woman looked a bit tiered and said," put the boy down Anko he's too young for you."

"Oh Kurenai always ruining my fun," Anko said as the wires come off Naruto and he scrambled over to his friends.

Kurenai got everyone's attention and asked," so what was wrong with the seal."

Naruto frowned at her calling his seal wrong and said," Nothing's wrong with my seal something's wrong with her."

Seizasha and Hanabi face palmed at that as Hinata tried to explain what was wrong with what he just said. Anko and Kurenai looked angry at that and the girl looked distort at something being wrong with her.

"Naruto sometimes you can really shove that foot in your mouth can't you," Seizasha said.

Naruto looked at Seizasha, while pointing at them, and said," They said there was something wrong with my seal."

Hanabi stepped in and said," Naruto that's not the point. I know calling one of your seals wrong is a sin in your book, but you just say that there's something wrong with her and that's rude, pointing's rude to put your hand down."

Naruto just looked confused at this point and Kurenai said," OK what do you mean that there!s something wrong with her and why can't you get a seal wrong."

"And for that matter how did you know we were there and don't tell me it was from a chakra sensor seal their range is about 200 meters and I would have sensed you if you were that close," Anko said.

Naruto answered," it was a chakra sensor seal and when I got the basic one to work I was able to extend its range to 2 kilometers. And for your information once I got the basics down I have never gotten a seal I've made wrong."

Hanabi continued were he left off," the other reason we think it's her and not the seal is that her chakra is mostly white with spots of blue."

"Stop calling me her, my name is Yakumo of the Kurama clan," the newly named Yakumo exclaimed," and what is wrong with white chakra."

"Most chakra is a light blue color with a few exceptions like Naruto's chakra is a dark blue color but that is because he has so much of it," Hanabi said. "Your chakra is white with small patches of blue that pop up every now and again."

"Can you use jutsu," Seizasha asked.

"I can only use Genjutsu and basic chakra exercises," Yakumo answered.

This got Anko and Kurenai thinking. It sounded like Yakumo was missing part of her chakra and if, as they were saying, her chakra was white and she could use Genjutsu that she had spiritual energy but very little physical energy. That met that she could use Genjutsu and even some Taijutsu, but that would be hard without physical energy, and Ninjutsu could be forever out of her reach.

This left Kurenai a bit sad at the fact that her student could never learn and master some of the ninja arts. It did explain why there training had stalled. Why she could use tree walking and more than likely water walking but past that there would be nothing more she could learn outside Genjutsu.

Anko on the other hand saw this as a way to more focus on the aspects of a ninja that she could learn. They could stop wasting half the day on Yakumo working on the basic three. Anko saw the look on Kurenai's face and said," hey don't get that look Kurenai this explains a lot and now we can narrow down her training now."

Kurenai sighed and said," but this means she will be only be able to master Genjutsu."

Yakumo was confused at this and asked what they were talking about. So Anko and Kurenai explained to her what they had figured out and what it meant.

"So without physical energy I can only use Genjutsu and some Taijutsu, because without physical energy after a while my muscles will fall like there on fire. Is that right," Yakumo said. At her sensei and her friend's nodded she continued," so be it, I already feel the burning on my muscles and now I can give up on Ninjutsu so I can concentrate on my family's bloodline."

Anko smiled at her statement but Kurenai didn't look so sure. Could Yakumo be a ninja without Ninjutsu? There was the boy how got to be a ninja with only taijutsu but Kurenai wasn't sheer she could push Yakumo in Genjutsu and taijutsu like Guy, Lee's teacher, does for Lee only in taijutsu.

"Are you sure about this," Kurenai asked.

Yakumo nodded with a determined look on her face and said," yes I want to be a ninja and make my clan proud."

Kurenai still didn't look too sure about this whole thing. Then Naruto got an idea and said," what if we helped her with the physical part of her training."

Kurenai turned to them and said," How."

"Well we could make a seal that cuts down on the burning sensation but I would have to have help with that because I don't know much about the body," Naruto said and looked at Hinata. "Can you help me Hinata," Hinata looked surprised at being asked to help. "You are the one of use that is looking in to medical seals and probably know more about the body then any of us," Naruto finished.

Hinata was surprised that Naruto thought of her," I-I don't know a lot I'm positive that Yakumo's sensei's would know more than I do," she said.

Anko and Kurenai looked at Hinata and Anko said," I don't know a lot of medical Ninjutsu I just know poisons and antidotes and Kurenai-chan is a Genjutsu mistress. More importantly do you really think you can make a seal like that," Anko finished talking to Naruto.

Naruto smiles and answered," will I made a chakra absorption and resistant seal to improve are training so this shouldn't be more difficult than that. I just need more info on the body to know what I'm doing."

"We do know Hana Inuzuka she's a vet but would help," Anko said.

Kurenai was thinking hard on this and listening in on their conversion and asked," How long would it take you to make a seal like that?"

Naruto thought for a moment and said," I could probably have it done before we go back to the academy for are next year, so two months."

"Alright if you can get it done by then we'll consider it, but it you can't I will half to look into alternative's," Kurenai said.

Naruto was happy to be able to help someone with becoming a ninja wanted to get right to work be Seizasha stopped him saying that he should meet Hana first. He nodded and set a date for them to come over to his apartment them, Anko, Hinata, and Hana, next day. Hinata wanted to refuse but when Naruto insisted and said there may be more she could learn from Hana she caved like a deck of cards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Hinata showed up first and saw that Naruto's apartment was a bit of a mess and suggested that they clean it before the others got there. When they finish cleaning the kitchen and the floor was when Anko and someone whom they assumed was Hana. Hana had pale skin and long brown hair that she and in a ponytail. She had the red fangs of the Inuzuka clan, like Kiba, and wore the standard chuunin vest that was open a little at the top and black shorts. She also had a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower.

When they got there they stared to discuss the problem and possible solutions. It took about a week and a lot of work but they came up with an idea. They would make two seals. One would be a red blood cell production seal that would be on Yakumo's hips that would double maybe triple the amount of red blood cells in her body. The other would be on her throat and color bone that would take in more oxygen to give to the red blood cells. With these two seals it would give what little physical energy she had and maximize its effectiveness.

Now that was the easy part the next part was making the seals, and that would that a few weeks. In this time it was mostly Naruto asking questions about the body and Hinata learning what she could from Hana. During all this Hana and Anko were also learning a bit more about seal.

It was about a week in when Anko noted some scrolls on Naruto's desk in his room and looked at them. When she found out about the contents she had to laugh. Little Naruto was learning henjutsu and the scrolls on his desk weren't the basics they were more toward the intermediate level and a few jutsu. When she brought it up in front of everyone Naruto couldn't look at anyone and when Hinata found out what it was she invented a new red.

When Hinata found out that Seizasha was helping him in the art well, her mouth worked faster than her brain when she said she would help him practice too. That day was the best and most embarrassing in her life because like Seizasha thought Hinata was putty in his hands and while getting the messages she let out a loud moan. Hana and Anko were doing their best not to laugh but it was a losing battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The seal was done about two weeks before the next school year so they got to work. Naruto told Anko to have Yakumo come in a bikini because Naruto would half to work on her collar bone and hips. This let Anko have her fun teasing him about wanting to see Yakumo naked. She left a blushing Naruto to give Yakumo the message.

The next day Naruto, Kurenai, and Yakumo met in the training ground they first met in and Naruto said to Yakumo," are you ready to get started."

Yakumo nodded her head a bit embarrass and took off her purple kimono reveling a black bikini as she laid down on the ground. Kurenai was not happy about a boy seeing her student in that especially after learning that Naruto is also learning seduction but Anko a shored her that it was necessary.

After she lay down Naruto got the ink ready and knelt next to her. "This will be cold and tickle a bit but try not to move." Naruto said.

Yakumo nodded and tried to relax as Naruto got started on her neck and collar bone. The first one took about twenty minutes and when it was activated it looked like a choker with the word oxygen in a circle in the middle around her neck. The ones on her hips took a bit longer at thirty minutes and when activated looked like two elongated swirls with a thick black line with four prongs coming out on both her hips.

With that done Naruto checked to see if the seals were working OK and when he saw they were he smiled at his work. Naruto took her hand to help her up and said," the seal are working and it should take about two weeks for the red blood cell seal to reach it max production. The air seal should be working now and should also filter out poisons that are inhaled."

Yakumo looked at the seals on her hips and felt the one on her neck and pulled Naruto into a hug. "Thank you for helping me to achieve my dream Naruto-kun," she said in the hug.

Naruto hugged back and said," I'm glad I could I could help." With this Naruto made a new friend and a new training partner.


End file.
